


Won't You Come In?

by soonhan



Series: seungcheol keeps walking in on people [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, PWP, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: His feet seemed glued to the spot, watching uselessly while the doorknob twisted, his brain frantically working to find an excuse that would explain why he was standing outside and half-hard.





	Won't You Come In?

Seungcheol didn’t know how he ended up outside the dorm room door, his feet frozen in spot as he listened intently to the quiet noises that were coming from the other side. He had been so unassuming of the room before he passed, until he was just in front of it and heard someone moan.

Now he was staring at the doorknob, debating with himself whether he should just turn it and find out what was happening not even ten feet away from him. He took a hesitant step forward and the noises behind the door ceased almost instantly.

“Shush, I think I heard something outside,” he heard Soonyoung say, his voice just above a whisper. There was a beat where Seungcheol held his breath and remained still, hovering by the door wide-eyed. He expected it to open any second, but instead he heard Soonyoung gasp and moan again, and Seungcheol could only imagine that he had covered his mouth when the noise was muffled.

“Jeonghan! Are you trying to get us caught?” he hissed shakily, punctuated by a whimper at the end. Seungcheol clenched his fist and closed his eyes— the revelation of who was beyond only made him want to see what was going on behind the door even more. He had a fairly good idea of what was going on, but without seeing it for himself he was limited only to what his imagination was giving him.

He closed his eyes tightly as he listened to the restrained moans from inside the room, trying to put visuals to the sounds he was hearing, and he only realized there was a sudden quiet when he heard feet padding closer to the door.

His feet seemed glued to the spot, watching uselessly while the doorknob twisted, his brain frantically working to find an excuse that would explain why he was standing outside and half-hard. It swung open slowly, Jeonghan’s head looking through the crack that was created, wetting hips lips as they stretched into a smile. He cocked his head to the side when he regarded Seungcheol, his messy hair falling into his eyes.

“Won’t you come in?” he said, leaning into Seungcheol’s space. He could smell Soonyoung on him, something he had become intimately familiar with not too long ago. He stepped back and opened the door a bit wider, motioning for Seungcheol to enter, and Seungcheol was finally able to see into the room.

Soonyoung was sprawled on the bed, one hand fisted in his hair and the other on his thigh, the zipper of his jeans undone and shirt halfway up his stomach. His hair was fanned against the pillow, face flushed and mouth shining. When he heard Jeonghan speak he had opened his eyes, seeming a little disoriented at first, but recognition crossed his face when he saw Seungcheol over Jeonghan’s shoulder.

With a tentative step over the threshold he entered the room, immediately conscious of everything inside. When Jeonghan closed the door he heard the click as though it were right by his ear, and he tensed at the noise. A hand smoothed up his back and gripped his shoulder, leading him towards the bed Soonyoung was lying on.

“Why don’t you join us?” Jeonghan whispered in his ear, and the sensation caused shivers to roll down Seungcheol’s spine.

Soonyoung looked past Seungcheol to Jeonghan, raising his eyebrow. Jeonghan’s hand squeezed Seungcheol’s shoulder, and he wondered what they were trying to communicate to each other.

“Is this why you cornered me in here? Did you know he was going to eavesdrop on us?” Soonyoung didn’t seem upset, just curious. He eased himself into a sitting position, the hand on his thigh dropping to the bed. Seungcheol’s eyes followed it and regretted doing so, since he could now see how hard Soonyoung was in his jeans and he felt his face heat up even more furiously.

Jeonghan let go of Seungcheol’s shoulder and climbed back on the bed, approaching Soonyoung on all fours, and from the way Soonyoung’s eyes widened he could only imagine the look Jeonghan was giving him. He pushed forward until Soonyoung lied back, leaning in to press hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck slowly until Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered shut and he reached up to grip Jeonghan’s hair.

“I didn’t know exactly,” he mumbled into his skin. “But I figured he may pass by eventually. Besides, how could I pass up the opportunity to make out with you?”

Soonyoung’s hips were moving beneath Jeonghan, and Seungcheol realized he’d slipped his hand into Soonyoung’s jeans. The sight of it made his heartbeat quicken, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet while he grew more uncomfortably hard.

“I was hoping for a little more than making out,” Soonyoung replied, gasping and arching his back, his head pushing into the pillow. He turned his face to the side to give Jeonghan more access to his neck, meeting eyes with Seungcheol as he did.

The look he was giving Seungcheol was so similar the gaze he usually saved for when he was onstage, only magnified tenfold. He understood why Soonyoung was given his stage name, especially now that he was experiencing it so intensely. He was drawn into his eyes, unable to look away despite how shy it was making him feel.

Jeonghan retracted his hand from Soonyoung’s pants, the loss of contact making Soonyoung whimper, and then instructed him to remove his shirt. He obeyed immediately, stripping it off and dropping it beside the bed. Jeonghan lifted his hips to pulls his jeans off, doing it deliberately slower to make Soonyoung groan in irritation. The offending clothing finally slipped past his ankles and he sighed, the tent in his underwear drawing Seungcheol’s eye.

Jeonghan’s hand ran over his erection before he hooked his fingers in the waistband and tugged them down as well, biting his lip and raking his eyes over Soonyoung’s fully naked body. He leaned down to press a kiss to his thigh then his stomach and up to his chest, his lips shockingly delicate over his heart. Soonyoung laughed, looking down at the top of Jeonghan’s head and reaching out to pull his face to his, kissing him softly. Seungcheol almost felt like he was intruding in that moment, the tips of his ears starting to burn as he watched Soonyoung’s fingers run through Jeonghan’s hair.

Jeonghan pulled away from the kiss that left a smile on Soonyoung’s face, running his hands up Soonyoung’s legs and pulling his knees up over his shoulders as he sat back, forcing Soonyoung’s hips into the air. Shock registered Soonyoung’s face for a moment, but it quickly dissolved into pleasure when Jeonghan started to mouth up his cock. His hands twisted into the sheets, his back arching to push his hips further up, breathless moans falling from his lips. Jeonghan’s tongue dragged slowly up his cock, stopping to bite his lip and turn his head to Seungcheol, a glint in his eye.

“I didn’t invite you in to just watch. Unless you’d really rather do that instead,” he said, raising his eyebrows. Seungcheol’s feet, that had felt glued to the carpet just moments before, brought him swiftly to the bed. He sat down and then swallowed, unsure of how to proceed.

“Go ahead and touch him. I know you two have already become quite…close.” Jeonghan’s mouth twisted into a smirk, hovering just above Soonyoung’s cock, every word blowing hot air against his bare skin and making Soonyoung whimper.

Seungcheol reached out tentatively and Jeonghan rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand and placing on Soonyoung’s chest firmly. He swallowed again and Soonyoung’s half-lidded eyes focused on him, waiting for him to do something. So he moved his hand over and circled Soonyoung’s nipple with his index finger, shocked at the groan he received.

Suddenly Jeonghan dropped his hips from his shoulders and pulled Soonyoung up, twisting his hands into Soonyoung’s hair and easing his head back to kiss his neck. Seungcheol inched closer now that Soonyoung was sitting up, placing his hands on his hips and watching Jeonghan suck a mark above his collarbone. Soonyoung was mumbling something unintelligible, his hands settling over Seungcheol’s, the grip firm but not too tight.

“Soonie,” Jeonghan cooed, lifting his head and cupping Soonyoung’s cheeks gently. “Undress Seungcheollie please.”

Soonyoung nodded with an eager grin, turning around and slipping his hands under Seungcheol’s shirt. The hem lifted with his hands as they moved further upwards, his fingernails grazing his skin as he went. Seungcheol shivered, leaning into his touch and lifting his arms to help him remove the shirt.

Soonyoung’s eyes ran over his torso, wetting his bottom lip before leaning in to press his mouth against his pec. Seungcheol’s breath caught when Soonyoung started to lick his chest, catching his bottom lip between his teeth as his tongue ran over his nipple. He swirled around it slowly, and Seungcheol’s head dropped to the side, shutting his eyes tightly. Soonyoung’s hands worked open his pants, slipping them past his waistband and running them over his ass before tugging them down his thighs.

“You’ve barely even touched him, and look how hard he is,” Jeonghan said, locking eyes with Seungcheol over Soonyoung’s shoulder. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Seungcheol’s, running his tongue over them before slipping it into his mouth. Seungcheol groaned and reached out, his hands finding purchase on the first solid thing he could find, which happened to be Soonyoung’s arms.

He felt Jeonghan smirk against his mouth and Soonyoung tensed beneath him, his hands gripping his thighs tightly. He pulled back and opened his eyes, looking away from Jeonghan’s heated stare to see Soonyoung rolling his hips back onto his fingers.

“Fuck…” Soonyoung’s hands ran up his thighs and cupped Seungcheol’s erection through his underwear, letting out a breathy gasp every time Jeonghan curled his fingers inside him. Seungcheol was leaking through the fabric, and Soonyoung rubbed his thumb against the wet patch that had formed. Soonyoung lifted his eyes to Seungcheol’s and licked his lips.

“I owe you a proper blowjob, don’t I? But I kinda want you inside me today, if that’s okay.” The domineering attitude Soonyoung had shown in their last encounter was gone, likely pulled apart by Jeonghan’s presence. Seungcheol couldn’t say no to a request like that, especially with the promise of another time. He nodded eagerly, his breath catching in his throat when Soonyoung grinned and pulled his cock free from his underwear before starting to stroke him slowly.

Jeonghan’s free hand reached around Soonyoung with the bottle of lube, and Soonyoung opened his palm to let him pour some into it. Seungcheol would have found the teamwork kind of funny if the hand on his cock hadn’t rendered him unable to form any cohesive thoughts. The slide of Soonyoung’s strokes were much slicker than before, and his hips stuttered up to get more of it.

“Shit,” Soonyoung hissed, his gaze fixed on his fist, watching Seungcheol fuck into it, and he darted his eyes up to meet Seungcheol’s before leaning in and pressing his lips to the head of his cock.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to blow him,” Jeonghan said, curling his fingers inside Soonyoung, making him whine and lean back. His hips dropped down to the mattress, grinding forward to get some friction, but Jeonghan lifted them back up. Soonyoung’s groan of frustration blew over Seungcheol’s cock, and he reached out to grab Soonyoung’s hair and pull his head back. Soonyoung looked up at him with wide eyes, his pupils blown.

The hand in his hair fell away and whatever Seungcheol was going to say got caught in his throat, and whatever possibility he had of remembering it flew away with Soonyoung’s thumb rubbing under the head of his cock. He only just caught the grin Soonyoung shot him before he closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

The grip on his cock tightened and he heard Soonyoung gasp and lurch forward, his face pressing into his hip and mouthing mindlessly at the skin there as he made desperate noises. Seungcheol opened his eye slightly to see Jeonghan watching him, his fingers fucking into Soonyoung more intensely than before.

Soonyoung’s hand shot back, gripping Jeonghan’s wrist and stopping him from thrusting in any more. His mouth pulled back from Seungcheol’s hip just enough for him to rasp out that he would come if Jeonghan kept it up. The movement of his lips tickled Seungcheol in a way that somehow made him more turned on. He blamed his sensitivity.

The smirk on Jeonghan’s face was anything but apologetic, but he pulled his fingers out anyway to smooth his hands over Soonyoung’s ass and up his back, trailing lube along the way. Soonyoung straightened up, the hand that was still pumping Seungcheol’s cock finally stopping. He groaned in response and his hips lifted to try to continue, but Soonyoung pulled his hand away.

“Get in Seungcheol’s lap,” Jeonghan ordered. His eyes were dark, his hair falling over them when his head shifted. His grin was still ever present, and Seungcheol wondered if he should be afraid.

There was a shift in the bed as Soonyoung straddled his thighs, looping his arms loosely over his shoulders and smiling sweetly at him. It made Seungcheol’s heart flutter, suddenly feeling shy when just moments before Soonyoung had been stroking his cock. He smiled back.

“No, turn around please,” Jeonghan said, and Soonyoung’s eyebrows raised. He turned around in Seungcheol’s lap, and Seungcheol couldn’t help but let his eyes travel over Soonyoung’s back and down to his ass. He also couldn’t seem to help himself from reaching in between them and rubbing his fingers against Soonyoung’s hole, feeling how wet he was there. He reacted instantly, arching back and moaning Seungcheol’s name. Jeonghan’s hands gripped Soonyoung’s hips, lifting him up enough for Seungcheol to adjust and line himself up.

“Ready?” Seungcheol asked, and Soonyoung laughed, the sound bright and amused.

“I’ve been ready for a while, and I want you inside me now.”

He didn’t waste any time sinking down on his cock, his eyelids fluttering shut with a long drawn out moan. Seungcheol’s vision blurred, the feeling of Soonyoung around his cock completely short-circuiting his brain. All he could do was grip Soonyoung’s thighs and lean against him while he bottomed out.

Seungcheol realized that even though he was inside him, Soonyoung was still in full control. He didn’t even get to move his hips since Soonyoung was doing it for him, tightening around his cock every time he lifted up, his arms reaching behind himself to drape around Seungcheol’s neck. He rested his head back on his shoulder and let out a rough groan, the sound broken and desperate, and Seungcheol echoed it back.

The next sound that came from Soonyoung was muffled, Jeonghan’s lips covering his own and swallowing down every sound he made. He kissed him hard, sinking his teeth into Soonyoung’s bottom lip and pulling at it before letting it go and dragging his tongue over his mouth. Soonyoung opened it for him eagerly, and Seungcheol watched them make out over him with his breath caught in his throat.

After a while Jeonghan mouth wandered to mumble something in Soonyoung’s ear that Seungcheol couldn’t quite make out, and Soonyoung gasped before nodding. When Jeonghan pulled back he rested with his hands behind him, spreading his thighs and looking over to meet Seungcheol’s gaze, his eyes burning into him. Soonyoung tipped forward and Seungcheol followed him, unsure of what was he was doing but not wanting to pull out of him. Jeonghan slid his zipper open and pushed his jeans down enough that he was able to pull his cock free and it was then the lightbulb flickered on.

They adjusted so that Seungcheol was behind him rather than underneath him, allowing Soonyoung to take Jeonghan into his mouth. Jeonghan’s head tipped back with a sigh, his fingers twisting into the sheets beneath him. His hips rocked lazily upwards, letting Soonyoung do most of the work.

He eagerly lapped at the head of his cock, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses down the length of it and making Jeonghan shudder in pleasure. Seungcheol just watched for a moment, his hands roaming over Soonyoung’s back, somewhat transfixed.

“Please, move,” Soonyoung whined, rolling his hips back and looking over his shoulder at him. His lips were puffy and red, slick with spit and what Seungcheol assumed was probably precome. It was a good look on him.

Seungcheol’s nails dug into his hips, quickly giving Soonyoung what he wanted. He pushed in more, grinding deep into him, and he was rewarded with a long, low moan from Soonyoung. “Yes,” he panted, closing his eyes. “Just like that…” His mouth continued to move over Jeonghan’s cock, from the base to the head, mumbled affirmations falling from his lips. Seungcheol watched as he took Jeonghan’s cock in again, watching closely as it slid further in every time he ground down into him. He shuddered and pushed Soonyoung’s hips against the mattress. He curled over him to pepper kisses up his back all the way to the nape of his neck.

Soonyoung started to fuck down against the sheets, his moaning getting louder and more frequent, letting his mouth fall open for Jeonghan to just roll his hips into. He smiled down at Soonyoung and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, tracing his finger down his cheek to his lips.

“You look so good like this, Soonyoung,” he mused, holding his jaw open as he watched his cock slip past his lips. His pupils were blown out, a bead of sweat running down the line of his chest, a flush high on his cheeks. And Soonyoung was a lot worse for wear, his skin shining with sweat, and his eyes could hardly stay open— it was clear he was close. And then Seungcheol adjusted, hitting his prostate just right, and his hips stuttered down into the mattress. Jeonghan lifted his face, his cock falling from his lips, and looked at him in adoration as Soonyoung came with an open-mouthed cry.

He was still shaking when Jeonghan leaned in and kissed him gently. “Can I come on your face, my love?” he asked, their lips brushing together. Soonyoung nodded feverishly, prying his eyelids open to stare up at Jeonghan, who straightened up and brought the tip of his cock to Soonyoung’s lips. He kept it open wide, sticking his tongue out a little, his cheeks a blazing red.

There was a choked groan from Seungcheol as he started to stroke himself, and he let his tongue drag over his lips, a low noise building in the back of his throat. It didn’t take too long for him to feel the warning of his imminent climax, and he reached out to wrap his fingers loosely around Soonyoung’s throat. Soonyoung’s eyelids fluttered closed when he finally came, sensing it just in time.

A good deal of it got on Soonyoung’s mouth, though it had also hit his cheeks and chin too, dripping down off his tongue despite how quickly he tried to close his mouth to prevent it.

“Fuck…” he mumbled after he swallowed. Seungcheol was thinking the same thing, funnily enough. He was still buried in Soonyoung, his cock throbbing almost painfully. He gave a tentative thrust and Soonyoung gasped, squirming away from it. Immediately, Seungcheol pulled out, and Soonyoung rolled over to shoot him an apologetic look.

“Sorry,” he said, chest heaving. “I’m way too sensitive.” Seungcheol nodded, because yeah, he was too. But more in the way that he needed to be touched and gotten off or he’d die, rather than painful or uncomfortable which he was sure Soonyoung must have been by now.

Jeonghan leaned over and crooked his finger at Seungcheol, reaching out to grab him by the neck and pull him into a rough kiss over Soonyoung, whose head was now resting in his lap. Seungcheol felt Jeonghan curse against his lips, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and groaning deeply.

“I’m guessing you still need help with that,” Jeonghan said, looking down at Seungcheol’s neglected cock. Seungcheol swallowed— he didn’t know why he always felt a bit fearful of what Jeonghan had planned, usually because it was always some way to mess with him, but in this case it made heat roll down his spine.

Soonyoung moved so he wasn’t blocking between them, then plastered himself over Seungcheol’s back, nuzzling into his hair while Jeonghan adjusted Seungcheol in his lap. He grinned up at him, that same grin that spelled danger so often for Seungcheol. He heard the pop of a cap and realized Jeonghan had grabbed the lube again.

“I just wanna know, Seungcheollie,” he hummed, setting the bottle aside when he’d poured a generous amount over his fingers, “can you come untouched?”

Seungcheol felt Soonyoung’s arms snake around his biceps and lock them behind his back, the feeling of his smile pressed into his shoulder. His heartbeat thumped loudly in his chest, eyes flicking down to watch Jeonghan’s hand disappear between his thighs. He spent his time teasing him, circling his finger around his rim for a while just watching his reaction.

He wanted him to beg, and Seungcheol wasn’t above that. He ended up pleading with him to just finger him already, and that was when Jeonghan sunk a single one inside him. He nearly sobbed, tipping his head back and resting it against Soonyoung. He was already so far gone, rolling his hips back against Jeonghan’s hand desperately. Jeonghan clucked his tongue, and Soonyoung’s laugh blew over his ear.

When Jeonghan worked up to a second finger he felt a tear roll down his cheek, mostly out of relief.

“Come on Cheollie, be good for me,” Jeonghan hissed, using his other hand to run over his chest and rub one of his nipples. He arched into the touch, the fingers inside him going deeper. He knew Jeonghan was looking for his prostate, and he knew Jeonghan knew he’d found it when he let out a shuddering gasp. He was relentless then, slipping a third finger in and fucking into him until he was incoherent. He strained against Soonyoung’s tight grip on his arms, pushing back every time Jeonghan pushed in.

“Please,” he whimpered, shaking his head and looking down at his leaking cock, the pressure almost too much to bear. Jeonghan pressed forward, meeting Seungcheol’s lips with his own and running his tongue over them.

“Come for me,” he whispered into Seungcheol’s mouth. And, as if that was just what his body needed, he did. He curled forward on himself, his body still held back by Soonyoung’s arms, and his voice sounded absolutely ruined. He let his forehead rest on Jeonghan’s chest, feeling the fingers inside him still moving to prolong his orgasm. Eventually they stilled, and Soonyoung’s arms let go to loop around his waist instead, his nose brushing over the nape of his neck. Jeonghan’s hands rubbed his arms, lightly enough that it wouldn’t feel bad against his oversensitive skin.

“Guess you can come untouched,” Jeonghan hummed once Seungcheol sat back. With his hands finally free he had the chance to wrap them around Jeonghan’s throat, but he settled for wrapping his arms around his shoulders instead.

Soonyoung got up off the bed and came back with a tissue box, taking a couple for himself to clean off his face and stomach. Jeonghan grabbed one to clean Seungcheol up, whose cheeks started to burn from the delicate way he handled him. Jeonghan seemed to notice, because he snorted.

“What? I can be nice too.” He tossed the tissue into the garbage, getting it in from a distance of course.

“You’re very nice,” Soonyoung cooed, pulling Seungcheol off the bed so Jeonghan could strip the sheets. It was going to be very obvious what happened to them to whoever did the laundry next, but that would be a problem for the future.

“Maybe to you,” Seungcheol grumbled, with no real malice behind it. Jeonghan smiled and kissed him around the handful of fabric in his arms, disappearing out the door. As he left, someone’s phone vibrated on the ground. Both him and Soonyoung bent down to pick up their pants, and Soonyoung grabbed his underwear as well, quickly pulling them on. As it turned out, Joshua had sent a message to the three of them, Jeonghan included.

**[svt’s joshua] you know it would be easier to convince the others you’d gone for a nap if you guys weren’t screaming like you were trying to get all of seoul hear**

From the hall, Jeonghan laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> well it's been nearly two years since i wrote the first in this i guess now series? happy almost birthday lol


End file.
